


Винтовку солдата зовут Джин

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers), Соланж Гайяр (Solange_Galliade)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Спецквест [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solange_Galliade/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B6%20%D0%93%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%8F%D1%80
Summary: Рон мечтал о мире, безопасном для всех. И готов был его защищать, не важно, с палочкой в руках или с винтовкой.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Спецквест [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643863
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Винтовку солдата зовут Джин

Рон узнал о трагедии в Международном Торговом Центре Нью-Йорка из новостей по телевизору. Да, в их маленькой квартирке, которую они с Гермионой снимали уже два года как, был телевизор. В их жизни вообще хватало всего маггловского: холодильник, тостер, плита, маггловские кафе и кино. Рону нравился этот мир без войны, мир, в котором войны вовсе не было. В этом мире люди просто жили, ходили на свидания, покупали продукты, оплачивали счета. По эту сторону Статута было безопасно. По крайней мере, Рон так думал до того дня, когда два самолета врезались в башни-близнецы. Тогда и по эту сторону Статута перестало быть безопасно. А ведь они с Гермионой только привыкли спокойно засыпать и перестали вздрагивать на каждый стук в дверь.

Решение далось Рону нелегко. Сначала надо было закончить Академию Аврората. Не мог же он подвести Гарри. Потом надо было как-то подобрать слова, чтобы поговорить с Гермионой. Тут Рон волновался как никогда в жизни. Красноречием он не блистал, а вопрос надо было обсудить нешуточный. Но Гермиона выслушала спокойно, сказала только:

— Сам решай. Не хочу навязывать тебе свое мнение. Только учти, я буду волноваться.

Конечно, она будет волноваться. А как он будет за нее беспокоиться! Если в Британии случится такое, тут никакое волшебство не поможет. И Рону все чаще начал сниться сон, что в Хогвартс врезается самолет, а за штурвалом сидит Волдеморт. Почему-то он безумно улыбался и кричал что-то на арабском. Наверное, во всем были виноваты новости, в которых все чаще звучали такие слова как «Ирак» и «Афганистан».

Маме он решил пока не говорить — еще переубедит, напомнит про Фреда. Папа тоже расстроится. Джордж и Джинни, конечно, возражать не станут, как и Перси с Биллом. Но им Рон тоже решил не говорить. С Гарри пришлось поделиться. Он отговаривать не стал, даже помог узнать про магглов побольше, сходил к мистеру Шеклболту и упросил его сделать Рону маггловские документы.

И вот теперь Рон трясся в автобусе и старался не вертеть головой по сторонам. Теперь он понимал, каково было Гарри на платформе 9 и 3\4.

— Прикольно, скажи? — а вот сосед рядом совершенно не стеснялся и крутился на месте, как сошедший с ума вредноскоп. — Я Мэтт, из Ливерпуля.

— Наверное, — согласился Рон. Надо было представиться, и он ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову: — Рон Уизли, Суррей.

У него была приготовленная неплохая история, но Мэтт застал его врасплох. И сейчас Рон быстро вспоминал все, что знал о Суррее.

— Где хочешь служить? — Мэтт открыл окно и закурил. — Я в разведку собираюсь.

— Куда определят, там и буду, — Рон поморщился от табачного дыма, но замечания делать не стал. В конце концов, теперь ему надо жить по-маггловски.

Все это очень напоминало их с Гарри знакомство. Только там расспрашивал Рон, а Гарри улыбался и кивал. Рону стало стыдно за то, сколько он тогда наплел ему небылиц. А Мэтт курил, жевал жвачку и болтал обо всем на свете: у него старший брат, который работает в банке (совсем как Билл), с такими налогами поступить просто нереально (тут Рон ему посочувствовал — в Хогвартсе все учились даром, только форму и учебники надо было покупать), в армию он идет, потому что эти арабы совсем обнаглели, и пора поставить их на место (здесь Рон был с ним совершенно согласен, но не думал, что все дело исключительно в арабах), отборочные тесты в Королевскую морскую пехоту самые сложные в мире, а еще надо пройти курс по физподготовке. Вот тут, по словам Мэтта, большая часть и отсеется. Рон слушал и кивал, а сам думал, сколько небылиц рассказывают сейчас уже ему.

Но автобус остановился, все высыпали на плац и выстроились в неровную шеренгу. Офицер, похожий на покойного мистер Грюма выражением лица, приказал всем сдать личные вещи. И для Рона начался первый этап учебы на морского пехотинца Ее Величества.

Подтягивания, бег, плаванье и прочие физические экзамены он сдал неплохо. А потом пришел черед психологического теста. Тут Рон волновался больше всего — боялся, что не сможет хорошо выдать себя за маггла. Но обошлось. Он решил, что самое сложное позади. Как оказалось, зря. Следующие тридцать две недели стали сущим кошмаром. Рон пожалел, что оставил дома волшебную палочку, что лечебные зелья надежно заперты вместе с его рюкзаком, а мимо дежурного офицера не пробраться. Он столько раз валился на жесткую койку и мечтал, как утром шагнет вперед и громко скажет, что добровольно желает завершить обучение, что сам сбился со счета. Но каждое утро Рон подскакивал вместе с остальными от громкого крика сержанта-инструктора, наскоро умывался и бежал на плац. Если раньше он думал, что на общем фоне будет выглядеть дурачком и в разговор не сможет и слова вставить, то теперь на этот счет беспокоиться перестал. Сержант-инструктор выматывал всех так, что на светские беседы просто не оставалось ни сил, ни времени. Теперь Рон с искренней теплотой вспоминал профессора Снейпа. Какой же все-таки был милый и душевный человек, не то что сержант-инструктор Даффи. Тот в первые пару дней объяснил Рону, что он из себя представляет и на что годится, причем в таких выражениях, которые затрагивали все семейное древо Рона, и дендрофилия там была самым невинным из извращений. Чтение карты, основы камуфляжа, первая медицинская помощь, муштра — никогда еще Рон не учился так много и в таком бешеном темпе. Только на отработке навыков выживания в дикой природе получалось немного отдохнуть. И за это Рон сейчас был благодарен Волдеморту, язви Мордред все осколки его души. А ряды желающих стать морскими пехотинцами все таяли. Только Мэтт все так же изо дня в день вытягивался по стойке «смирно» рядом с Роном. На его бодром настрое и чувстве юмора все ужасы тренировок совершенно не сказались.

— Это штурмовая винтовка SA-80, — пролаял одним утром сержант-инструктор Даффи. — На ближайшее время она заменит вам все. Девку, если у кого-то из вас, уродов, она была! Мамашу, если кому-то из вас, гондонов, повезло родиться в сраной Шотландии! И даже выпивку! А если кто-то тут будет загибаться без старой доброй ебли — то трахаться вы тоже будете с этой винтовкой! Ради такого я даже выдам этому несчастному ублюдку дополнительную бутылку смазки!

— Как зовут эту винтовку? Сэр, эту винтовку рядового зовут Шарлин, сэр, — тихо, почти не шевеля губами, произнес Мэтт. Похоже, он цитировал кого-то, но Рон не настолько хорошо разбирался в маггловской культуре, чтобы понять шутку.

А вот сержант Даффи и услышал, и оценил.

— Любишь кино, рядовой Хант? — он остановился напротив Мэтта. — Я задал вопрос, рядовой!

— Сэр, так точно, сэр, — вытянулся Мэтт.

— Значит, тебе понравится то, что будет дальше, — саркастически осклабился сержант Даффи.

А дальше все они хором, как алфавит в начальной школе, орали: «Это моя винтовка. Таких винтовок много, но эта — моя. Моя винтовка — мой лучший друг. Она — моя жизнь. Я должен научиться владеть ею так же, как владею своей жизнью. Без меня моя винтовка бесполезна. Без моей винтовки бесполезен я...».

Мэтт давно уже пожалел о своей шутке, но сержант теперь каждый вечер заставлял их повторять перед сном «молитву морского пехотинца», как он ее называл. И теперь Рон не засыпал сразу, рухнув на подушку, а вместе с остальными громко скандировал:

— Я должен стрелять из моей винтовки метко. Я должен стрелять точнее, чем враг, который пытается убить меня. Я должен застрелить его прежде, чем он застрелит меня...

Минус еще несколько минут сна. А к Мэтту крепко прилипла кличка «Режиссер».

И так каждый день: подъем, сумасшедший забег, теоретические занятия, физическая подготовка... Рон похудел на несколько фунтов, научился забрасывать в себя любую пищу, не обращая внимания на вкус, засыпать сразу где придется и как придется, не спать подряд больше двадцати часов. А молитву морского пехотинца мог отбарабанить, похоже, даже мертвым. И в мыслях уже дал своей винтовке имя — Джин, в честь Гермионы и Джинни. Наверное, в этом что-то было — стрелять он стал намного лучше. Не мог же он подвести Гермиону.

И с каждым днем все больше скучал по магии. Он не собирался жульничать, нет. Хотя насколько бы удобнее стало, если уменьшить вес рюкзака. Или, например, если не пришлось бы продираться через вчерашнее болото по уши в грязи — осушить его, и все дела. Но раз уж Рон хотел служить в маггловской армии, то все надо было делать честно. Он скучал по волшебству просто так. В те короткие секунды между последним словом «молитвы морского пехотинца» и сном он мечтал о маленьком огоньке Люмоса. Он скучал по волшебству точно так же, как по маминым свитерам, папиным рассказам о работе, шуточкам Джорджа. А время шло. До конца учебного курса Рон дотянул на чистом упрямстве, а Мэтт — на чувстве юмора.

— Как думаешь, куда нас распределят? — спросил тот, когда они садились в автобус. — Хочу в разведку. Кстати, какие планы на отпуск?

— Лучший друг женится, — Рон невольно улыбнулся.

— Прикольно, — Мэтт достал сигарету и закурил в открытое окно. — А вот у меня нет сестры.

— В курсе, — Рон уже не морщился от дыма, даже не отодвинулся подальше — просто развалился на сиденье и расслабленно вытянул ноги. — Ей повезло.

— Кому? — удивленно обернулся Мэтт. — У меня же ее нет.

— Вот потому и повезло, — Рон с довольным вздохом прикрыл глаза. — Прикинь, каково ей было бы... Как говорил твой любимый сержант: «У твоих родителей есть еще живые дети? Да? Уверен, что они жалеют об этом».

— Родители или дети? — фыркнул Мэтт.

— Все, — хохотнул Рон.

Они перекидывались дурацкими шуточками, а автобус неспешно шелестел колесами. И на душе у Рона было светло и радостно, ведь он возвращался домой.

И первым делом дома он схватился за палочку. Гермиона смотрела, как он засветил Люмос, одним взмахом убрал пыль со всех люстр в квартире, и улыбалась. Рон виновато запнулся на взмахе, чихнул.

— Извини, — он сгреб ее в объятия. — Соскучился просто.

А потом была свадьба. Точнее, не так — подготовка к свадьбе. И вот тут уже Рон отвел душу всласть. Перечистить картошку? Пожалуйста. Столы накрыть? С удовольствием. Тент натянуть? Сделано. Джордж только приподнял брови и заметил:

— Хорошо же тебе там досталось.

— Отстань от брата, — напустилась на него Молли. — Ронни, надо бы еще крыльцо обновить. Перед гостями неудобно.

С крыльцом Рон управился за минуту, несколько взмахов — и вот оно уже как новенькое. Можно еще окна подправить, а то краска уже старая, местами облупилась. Он поддернул рукава и взмахнул палочкой.

Как же все-таки хорошо дома! Джинни сияла, Перси расставлял на столах посуду и следил, чтобы все было строго под линейку, Джордж возился с большущим ящиком и отгонял всех любопытных, Билл и Чарли снова хотели устроить драку столов, как перед чемпионатом, но вовремя вмешалась мама.

Рон был счастлив. Он колдовал с таким восторгом, словно снова оказался в Хогвартсе на первом курсе, и все ему было в новинку. Что ни говори, а палочка роднее винтовки. Маггловский мир снова стал безопасным и радостным. А потом пришел приказ отправляться в Ирак.

*

Джип катился между домами. Рону все время хотелось сдвинуть шлем на затылок. Пот стекал на воротник костюма химической защиты. Мэтт забросил в рот щепоть жевательного табака и сплюнул на дорогу.

— Дверь мыть сам будешь, — буркнул Рон.

— Как только найдем здесь автомойку, — хмыкнул тот. — То есть, вмятины от пуль тебя не смущают?

— Заткнись, Режиссер, — лениво отозвался с заднего сиденья Паркс. — И за дорогой следи.

— А я что делаю? — Мэтт вывернул руль, объезжая очередной кусок стены посреди дороги.

Рон упер приклад винтовки в плечо. Аль-Гараф был третьим по счету городом, который они не собирались занимать. Мэтт, мастер собирать слухи и полезные сплетни, говорил, что у американцев творится что-то похожее — несутся вперед, как на сумасшедшем параде. Рона это не удивляло. По правде говоря, когда он получил приказ, то ожидал, что война будет больше похожа на то, что творилось в Магической Британии. Но после того, как пересекли границу Ирака, Рон все меньше и меньше верил в то, что они делают здесь что-то полезное. Он видел трупы вдоль дороги, видел девочку, у которой взрывом оторвало ноги, видел деревни, в которых не было даже водопровода, видел людей, которые улыбались и протягивали руки за сухпаями. И эти люди одинаково были рады и американцам, и англичанам. Похоже, им было плевать, кто сидит в президентском дворце в столице.

— Слышь, Рон, — Мэтт снова сплюнул через окно, — вот как ты умудряешься нормально спать?

— Дышу правильно, — с деланым равнодушием бросил Рон.

На самом деле он немного приколдовывал. Согревающие чары, чтобы не лежать на холодной земле, Импервиус от песка и пыли... Да, в этот раз он взял с собой палочку и надежно зачаровал для нее чехол. Если колдовать понемногу и тайком — за нарушение Статута это не пройдет. И кто будет отправлять в Ирак волшебников из Комиссии по злоупотреблению магией? К тому же чехол можно просто хорошо спрятать при помощи того же волшебства. А не пользоваться преимуществом, когда оно у тебя есть, просто глупо. Жаль, что сейчас нельзя незаметно достать палочку и что-то сделать с этой жарой.

— Альфа-оскар-два, — затрещала рация, — это Альфа-оскар-один, как слышно?

— Это Альфа-оскар-два, слышно хорошо, — Рон прижал плечом трубку рации.

— Тут в паре кварталов от нас американцев прижали, запрашивают помощи.

— Понял тебя, Альфа-оскар-один. Координаты?

— Браво-Зулу шесть-шесть-девять. Рядом с разрушенной мечетью.

— Какая у американцев частота?

— Три-семь-три точка девять. Позывной командира — «Хантер-главный». Понял, Альфа-оскар-один. Отбой.

— Твою мать! — Мэтт вывернул руль так, что джип порядком занесло. — Держитесь крепче, дамы, сейчас начнется. Рон, на тебе связь с этими придурками. Даже сраный город не могут проскочить нормально.

А Рон уже пытался связаться с американцами.

— Хантер-главный — Альфа-оскар-два, прием... Хантер-главный — Альфа-оскар-два, прием...

— Хантер-главный на канале, — наконец-то прорезался хриплый голос, — прием.

— Хантер-главный, здесь британский Корпус. В двух кликах от вас. Один пехотный экипаж. Готовы оказать помощь. Точка. Ваш статус, Хантер-главный, прием.

— Полный разъеб, Альфа, есть тяжело раненные, хаджи прижали — пулеметы, стрелковое, один РПГ, держим круговую оборону, прием.

— Понял-принял, Хантер-главный. Мы подходим к вам с юго-востока. РВП — три минуты. Укажите зеленую зону и ориентир на врага, прием.

— Зеленая зона: трехэтажное здание, на север от разрушенной мечети, мы на втором этаже, первый завален, третий пуст. Противник сосредоточен на западной стороне, через дорогу от нашего здания. Точка. Пулемет — двухэтажное жилое здание на запад от нас, второй этаж, правый угол, меняет позиции. РПГ — неизвестно, скрылся. Численность противника — до двадцати пехотинцев, прием.

— Принято полностью, Хантер-главный. Трехэтажное здание севернее от мечети, второй этаж. Враг с запада через дорогу, пулемет в двухэтажном жилом, второй этаж, правый угол. У врага двадцать бойцов.

— Все верно, Альфа.

— Ожидайте прибытия с юго-востока, осторожно с огнем. Отбой.

В этот раз Мэтт не выдал своего обычного «Твою мать!», а молча сгорбился за рулем. Рона накрыло уже привычное чувство звенящей пустоты — словно жизнь поставили на паузу. Просто щелк — и ты уже в совершенно другом мире. Как аппарация. Он вжался в спинку сиденья, плотнее прижал приклад к плечу. Три минуты. Две. Одна. По ушам ударил треск очередей. И сразу тоном ниже — пулемет Лемона. Стену дома на уровне второго этажа словно прошило серией маленьких, но очень сильных Бомбард. Мэтт бросил руль и схватился за винтовку. В окне взмахнул руками и упал кто-то в красной с белым куфие.

Огонь за спиной стал интенсивнее — американцы обрадовались подмоге. Лемон коротко и невнятно выматерился и сполз внутрь, к Парксу.

— Задело. Не сильно. Порядок, — выплюнул он.

Рон выскочил из джипа, метнулся к ближайшему укрытию. Где РПГ, мать его за ногу! Он шарил взглядом по сторонам. А в здании напротив стало еще на двух противников меньше. Рон прошелся очередью по второму этажу — минус еще один.

— РПГ на два часа! — крикнул Мэтт.

— Понял тебя, — Рон и сам уже разглядел характерный силуэт в одном из окон.

«Моя винтовка — мой лучший друг». Как Джинни. Он прицелился. Старательно, словно в учебке. «Она — моя жизнь». Как Гермиона. Палец слегка дрогнул на спусковом крючке. «Я должен стрелять точнее, чем враг...». Вдох, промахнуться нельзя. «Я должен застрелить его прежде, чем он застрелит меня». Вот уж и правда, лучше не скажешь. Выстрел.

Сначала Рон подумал, что промазал. Вот и все. Сейчас их разнесет тут к чертовой матери. Никогда еще он так не хотел жить и в то же время не был так отстраненно спокоен.

Но рухнул тот, с РПГ. Рон моргнул, выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы, словно это был первый вздох в жизни. Он снова слышал треск выстрелов, ругань Мэтта в рацию. Стрельба становилась все менее интенсивной — еще бы, без РПГ и пулемета много не навоюешь. Пулеметчика тоже сняли. Кажется, постарался кто-то из американцев.

Рон приподнялся, осмотрелся. Мэтт прижал плечом трубку рации и что-то втолковывал американцам. Наверняка, согласовывал, как именно здание проверять. Хотя что тут выяснять? Проверят американцы, а они с Мэттом и Парксом прикроют. Словом, начиналась рутина и игры в полицейский спецназ, как любил шутить Мэтт. А для него самого это означало еще две с половиной минуты напряженного ожидания.

Только когда высокий светловолосый американец с сержантскими нашивками вынырнул из раздолбанного дверного проема и показал, что все чисто, Рон опустил винтовку и позволил себе перевести дух. И понял, что за всю перестрелку ни разу не вспомнил о магии. А ведь мог же снять парня с РПГ заклинанием. Никто бы и внимания не обратил.

*

Гермиона встречала его в аэропорту. Рон ее бы ни с кем не спутал. Даже в толпе. Даже стоя на самой верхней ступеньке трапа. Даже когда солнце, непривычно яркое для Британии, слепило глаза. Только он увидел эту знакомую слегка растрепанную прическу, сердце екнуло. Рюкзак уже не давил плечи, а стал легким, словно перышко. Мэтт понимающе хмыкнул и потерялся в толпе. Его тоже встречали. Рон успел увидеть, как светловолосая девчонка лет пятнадцати на вид повисла у Мэтта на шее, как седой представительный джентльмен, усами и выправкой похожий на офицера колониальных времен, прикрыл глаза ладонью, словно заслоняясь от солнца и ветра. Отец и кузина — Рон кучу раз видел их на фотографиях.

— Пиши! — крикнул Мэтт и помахал ему рукой.

— Обязательно, — кивнул Рон.

А потом все потеряло значение. Потому что Гермиона, его родная Гермиона крепко обхватила его за плечи, уткнулась лицом в грудь, что-то тихо выговаривая. Рон гладил ее по волосам, целовал в макушку и шептал:

— Я дома. Ну-ну, все хорошо. Я вернулся.

— Да, — Гермиона наконец выпустила его из объятий и крепко взяла под локоть, словно боялась, что он сейчас развернется, поднимется по трапу и улетит обратно в Ирак. — Поехали домой. Все уже ждут. Не знаю, как хорошо у вас работала почта, хотя я писала каждую субботу. Так вот, пока тебя не было...

Они сидели в такси, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, и Рон слушал о том, что дела у Джорджа снова идут хорошо, что Перси получил повышение, что Гарри и Джинни ждут ребенка, что все они заказали себе такие же часы, как у Молли, и постоянно проверяли, как он там.

— Я их даже немного доработала, — Гермиона подвинулась в его объятиях, — уменьшила до наручных. Мы с твоим папой уже собрали два опытных образца.

На ее запястье блестели маленькие часики, и одна из стрелок с надписью «Рон» медленно двигалась к отметке «Дома».

Уже поздним вечером, когда они наконец-то остались одни, Рон забрал у Гермионы недомытую тарелку и полотенце, обнял и тихо прошептал:

— Знаешь, а ты нам там жизнь спасла.

— Ерунда, — отмахнулась та, но глаза у нее счастливо сияли. — Я не настолько сильная волшебница.

— Нет, правда, — Рон обнял ее крепче. — Я в честь тебя винтовку назвал — Джин. Ты же Гермиона Джин Уизли... то есть, Грейнджер.

— Уизли, конечно Уизли, — нетерпеливо согласилась она. — Но называть винтовку женским именем — суеверие, которое восходит своими корнями к рыцарскому культу прекрасной дамы. И в наши дни... Подожди, а разве предложение не надо делать как-то более официально?


End file.
